An Angel's Song
by 221bdeductions
Summary: Angels descending, bring from above, Echoes of mercy, whispers of love. Fanny J. Crosby Merry Christmas everyone!


It was Christmas Eve and Sam and Dean were going out to get some beer for there small group. Dean was convince they could get Castiel and Gabriel drunk and Sam was seriously doubtful, but he had consented that seeing Gabriel even buzzed would either be funny, downright insane, or slightly dangerous.

Dean started the impala and patted the dash board with a grin. "Merry Christmas baby!" Sam rolled his eyes but decided not to comment. Christmas cheer and all that. He swore when he reached into his pocket for his wallet to see how much money they had to spare. They would need to buy a lot of beer. He swore as he felt around and found nothing. "Dean I left my wallet inside." He looked outside at the fluffy snowflakes with dread. It was freezing outside and the impala was pleasantly warm.

"Well what are you waiting for bitch? Go get it."

"I'm going jerk. I just don't want to freeze." Sam pulled on his gloves and got out of the impala wincing at the cold air's bite. He ran inside and upstairs to their hotel room and stopped suddenly. He stood completely still and listened.

It was a mere whisper, but the sound seemed to sink into his soul warming him from the inside. Money forgotten Sam followed the sound in a daze. He just needed to hear more...

He'd never be able to fully explain the feeling that pulled him through the hotel to Gabriel's room. It was almost as if his soul had leaped for joy in the direction of the beautiful noise. He stumbled after it. As he got closer he recognized the sound as humming. Unnaturally talented and on pitch humming.

He pushed the door open and peered inside just as the humming turned into words.

It wasn't in English but in a language that sounded old and wise as if it had been there since the beginning of time and had mastered all sounds.

And it sounded-no felt- like every good thing in the world. Sam wasn't even aware he'd sunk down to his knees as whole being rejoiced at the sound, electrifing him with life. He felt warm as if he was wrapped in a blanket in front of a blazing fire. A different warmth was present in him as well.

It was how he'd felt as a child when Dean held him. Safe and loved.

It was the feeling of his father ruffling his hair after his first hunt or Bobby telling him how good he was doing at Latin.

It was something else as well. Something beautiful and full of hope that he couldn't place.

Sam wasn't aware he'd sunk down to his knees until his hands brushed the soft carpet. The touch brought him out of his trance and he realized he could understand the beautiful sound. It was words that carried more than words should be able to in reality. Yet it was real and it was familiar.

"Come, they said told me. A new born king to see!"

The energy and joy was a higher level of emotion than Sam though was possible. In the back of his mind, Sam knew living humans shouldn't be able to comprehend. He felt like he would burst from it but it was still the most beautiful thing in the world. As if the feeling built up enough to break the dam tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sam's vision had only become misty from joy once before, when Dean had come back from hell.

"Our finest gifts we bring!"

The feeling Sam couldn't place was till there. It was familiar to him and he lost himself in the blurry stream of memorizes that seemed to dart away just before he could grasp them completely. The closest thing he could compare it to was hope. Hope, joy and love.

His eyes had fallen closed but they opened as light danced around the room. Sam's breath caught in his throat. Golden light tendrils were floating in the air around him. They shimmered like light hitting water and moved to the beat, getting brighter when more energy filled the voice. As impossible as it seemed, that beautiful noise was indeed a voice.

"To set before the king!"

Sam raised a shaking hand to wipe away his tears to watch the singer literally glide around in the kitchen of the room. Gabriel's feet floated an inch above the ground and he literally glowed with grace.

Grace was the beautiful light and Sam knew that nothing on Earth could compare to it's beauty. Not the stars he would watch with Dean for hours nor the sunsets in tropic skies. The closest thing to it would be the nordic lights or moonlight on water at night. Even those earthly sights paled in comparison, for the grace was not earthly. It was more. Just like the feelings that had driven Sam to tears were more.

"So to honor him, when we come..."

Gabriel started to look less like a man and more like a flame as the lights grew brighter. His true form shone brighter than any man made light or even a forest flame, yet it did not burn Sam's human eyes like looking at the sun. Sam almost forgot to breathe. He was afraid to, as if his breath could shatter the image in front of him or blow it away like mist. He didn't know how he could see such light. He finally understood how just the image of Castiel could blind Pamela. He knew that he hadn't even seen Gabriel in his real true form. Just the light it gave off.

"Little baby. I am poor boy to!

Sam could feel the richness in the way the verse carried no sadness. It was the poor life style that had given the character the singer sang as the chance to see the child that would give humanity a chance at redemption. How could one be sad of something they shared with the young king?

"I have no gift to bring."

And gosh, Sam felt as if he would burst with the sadness in the words. It was as if nothing mattered but giving to the young king. Overshadowing the sadness there was that feeling again. This time Sam recognized it. Faith. Faith that gave hope and love and a reason to live.

"That's fit to give a king!"

Faith pounded in the words like a waterfall against rocks. There was no fear or regret for not having a gift anymore for everyone has a gift to give. Even if it is not physical.

Sam was lost in moments were he had truly believed God would provide for him as he provided a gift for the young shepherd. That there was a savior watching out for him and willing to die for the salvation of his soul. He remembered the warmth and the safe feeling that had followed him no matter what. His mother's words had rang in his ears. His only memory of her. "Angels are watching over you." This feeling that the world had stolen in it's cruelty was being returned to him with each word Gabriel sang. The stream of happy tears grew thicker.

"Shall I play for you?"

And Sam felt childish innocence and excitement in the words. He heard the door open behind him, but paid it no mind as he couldn't even imagine looking away from the prepossessing sight in front of him. That was until Castiel blocked his sight looking almost panicked but when he saw Sam's green eyes sparkling with moisture and not blank burnt holes he relaxed. "You are very blessed to be able to behold this." Sam nodded shakily.

"On my drum."

Castiel sat down next no Sam with a small smile on his face. "Gabriel doesn't sing often anymore, but this is a day worthy of the highest celebration. I used to think that when Jesus comes again it will only be to judge and save your race but now... Now I feel he will come for mine as well. He is truly the light of the world." Sam nodded and wiped his eyes to see better.

Then he nodded!"

The happiness in that sentence made Sam beam.

"The ox and lamb kept time."

Gabriel's feet touched the ground once more but the light did not dim.

"I played my drum for him! I played my best for him!"

Sam didn't think he'd ever felt this level of happiness in his life before. The lyrics carried such emotion and Sam could almost imagine the unimaginable feeling of giving music to the savior to honor him. What a amazing thought it was!

"Then he smiled at me!"

Sam could not think of an emotion stronger than what he was feeling, but he knew having Jesus, The Lord in human flesh, smile at him would top even that.

"Me and my drum..."

Gabriel's light faded and receded back into his vessel and he looked like a normal man once more.

He turned and his smile fell when he saw Sam. Gabriel disappeared for a second before reappearing right in front of the human having flown to get there quicker than running. "Oh father! Sam are you okay? I didn't see you!"

Sam smiled and said hoarsely, "I am okay. I am amazing actually. Gabriel your voice is beautiful."

Gabriel's eyes filled with awe. "You can hear me?" Sam nodded and wiped his cheeks again. "Yeah... I can hear your real voice."

He looked out the window and watched the white blanket outside grow.

For the first time in years, Sam thanked God.


End file.
